Dragon Age: Origins one shots
by Dreamer0012
Summary: This is just a series of one shots from the Dragon Age world. Mostly focuses on my female Warden, Anya Cousland, and Leliana pairing. Will have some friendship one shots and maybe some that feature Iona. Rated T for later one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N these one shots will mostly focus on my female warden and Leliana, but I will add some friendship one shots with other party members, and I want to add a one shot with my warden and Iona. None of this will be in any particular order. Some of these will be fluff but if they're not i'll keep it PG 13 for the most part. Also, if you have an idea for a one shot that you'd like to see just message me or leave a review and if I like the idea I'll make a one shot about it._**

**_My warden's name is Anya. She's a human noble, has long brown hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She's shorter than most party members, except Oghren. She only comes up to Lelianna's chin._**

**Out With the Flu**

Anya's p.o.v

"You need to rest." Leliana ordered, pushing me into our tent. "But we have to find the Dalish elves today." I whined, wrapping my arms around myself to try and stay warm. "The elves will still be there tomorrow." She said, forcing me to lay down on my sleeping mat. She then covered me in a thick layer of blankets, "I'll go make you some hot soup." She gave me a quick kiss on my forehead then climbed out of the tent. I squirmed under the blankets, hoping that moving around some would make me warmer. It didn't. I pulled the blankets over my head and curled into a tight ball. Maybe it was a good idea to wait and find the Dalish, because just the thought of moving around at all made me want to puke. A few seconds later the blankets were moved away from my head and I looked up to see Leliana sitting next to me, a bowl of steaming soup in her hands.

"Can you sit up to eat it, or would you rather I feed it to you?" She asked with that cute smile of hers. I laughed and stood up, "I think I can still manage to eat on my own." I took the bowl from her and began taking small sips of the soup. It instantly warmed up my body from the inside out. While I ate Leliana brushed my hair over my shoulder and began rubbing my neck. "That feels sooo good." I moaned, letting my eyes flutter closed. She moved from my neck to my shoulders. She had made me change out of my armor before going to rest, so I was just in my undershirt and a flimsy pair of pants. The shirt was thin enough that it didn't get in the way of the massage when she moved further down my back.

I sat the soup aside and laid down on my stomach, barely able to hold back the moans as Leliana worked the knots out of my back and shoulders. "Do you have any idea how tense you are?" She asked. "I blame it on the Darkspawn." I mumbled. She laughed and bent over to kiss my temple, "You should take a nap. I bet you'll feel better when you wake up." I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows, "I can't sleep when i'm freezing. Looks like you'll have to stay and keep me warm." "Looks like I will." She smiled and pulled herself under the blankets. I moved to lay next to her, but before I could my stomach twisted and I felt bile rising up my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran out of the tent. Just as I made it to the bushes near the edge of our encampment my stomach emptied up the soup from a few minutes ago.

Leliana was instantly next to me, rubbing small circles on my back and pushing my hair out of my face. I finally finished dry heaving, but couldn't keep my body from trembling uncontrollably. Leliana pulled me into her arms, planting quick kisses on my scalp. "Are you ok?" She asked a few minutes later when I finished shaking. "I think so," I answered, "But it sucks being sick." "I know."

For the first time since I'd left the tent, the cold air caught up to me and I began shivering again. Leliana gently pulled me to my feet and began leading me back to our tent. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, just noticing how deserted the camp was. "Asleep." Leliana answered, "When I told them we wouldn't be traveling today they decided to catch up on some much needed rest." We finally got back to the tent and I immediately crawled under the warm, inviting, blankets.

Leliana laid down next to me, and I buried my face in the crook of her neck, wrapping my arms around her waist. She curled into my body, trailing her fingers up and down my arm the way she usually did before we fell asleep. I tilted my head so I could look into her pale blue eyes, "I hope I don't get you sick." The corner of her mouth pulled up in a small smile, "If that happens then I guess _you _will just have to take care of _me_." She kissed my forehead, "Now get some sleep so you'll feel better."

I let my head fall back to its original position, allowing my eyelids to slide shut, "I'm already starting to feel better."

**_A/N It's short I know, and not very good, but this is only the first one. I want to see how many people want me to continue with one shots for this before I start writing anymore_**.


	2. It's not what it looked like

**It's Not What it Looked Like**

**Anya's P.O.V**

"Leliana, please listen to me!" I yelled, chasing after her as she practically sprinted to our tent. She'd refused to let me explain what had happened since we left Denerim. "There is nothing you could say to make me any less angry right now!" She yelled over her shoulder. I was able to reach her just as she climbed into the tent, tying the flap of the door shut as she did. "Leliana!" I begged, tugging at the door fruitlessly. I sighed, letting my hands fall to my sides, "This is my tent too ya know! Where do you expect me to sleep?" The flap began to open, and I assumed she was going to let me in, but instead I was met with a pillow and rolled up blanket hitting my face.

I groaned and turned away from the tent. Sten and Zevran were hovering near the fire awkwardly, sharpening their weapons half heartedly. Everyone else must have gone to their tents. My Mabari, Spike, trotted over to me, tilting his head to the side with a small whine. "I guess I'll bunk with Morrigan tonight." I sighed. I walked over to her small camp that was set up away from the rest of us. The fire had dimmed out and I could just make out the form of her sleeping figure inside her tent. "Morrigan." I whispered, poking my head inside the tent. She didn't budge so I gently pushed her shoulder with my foot, "Morrigan. Morrigan!" Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up, a ball of fire forming in her hand.

"Don't attack! It's just me!" I said quickly, holding my pillow and blanket in front of my face protectively. "_Anya_, what the hell are you going?" She growled, clinching her fist, causing the flames to disappear. "Can I sleep in your tent?" I asked cautiously, suddenly feeling like a little girl asking to stay in her parents bed. "_Why_?"

"Leliana kicked me out of our tent."

"Why? Did you have a fight?"

Morrigan hadn't gone to Denerim with us earlier, claiming she had no interest in meeting any half sister of Alistair's. If she had gone she would know exactly how big of a fight Leliana and I had. I simply nodded and Morrigan shifted to one side of the tent, giving me room on the other side. I crawled inside, made my self a make shift bed with one of her spare blankets, and laid down. Morrigan laid back down, but neither of us fell asleep. I wanted desperately to talk to her about what happened. She was probably the only one I'd want to talk to about something like this.

Alistair would make stupid, corny, jokes the whole time, Zevran was never helpful when it came to emotions, Sten was just... Sten, Oghren would be too drunk, and Wynne would give me some philosophical advice that I wouldn't understand anyway. "I know you want to tell me what happened." Morrigan finally said, rolling over to face me, "Just go ahead and get it over with." "We ran into Arl Howe's son, Thomas, in Denerim," I started, "And he kissed me right there in front of everyone, including Leliana."

_"I'm sorry your sister didn't turn out to be who you expected." I told Alistair as we walked to the gate that led out of Denerim. "Let's just not talk about." He mumbled. Spike licked at his hand, but Alistair just pushed him away. We were nearly to the gate when we saw a group of men gathered around it. I couldn't pick up much of their conversation, but when I heard a familiar voice I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Thomas Howe's voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. He had been my best friend since I was five and met him at one of the parties the king was always having. "Thomas?" His name escaped my mouth before I could stop myself._

_His head jerked in my direction, and his eyes squinted in confusion. A look of recognition flashed across his face and he ran over to me, pulled me into his arms, and spun me around. "Anya, I can't believe it's you!" He exclaimed, putting me back on my feet, "My father told me you were killed when your estate was attacked." "What else did your father tell about the attack?" I asked. He set his jaw and gave me the most serious look I had ever seen on him, "He told me about having our men attack your estate, but not until it was too late to stop him. I swear, Anya, I would have stopped him if I knew." "I know." I responded. He leaned forward again, but instead of hugging me like I thought he would, he pressed his lips to mine. I was too shocked to pull away at first, so it lasted a few seconds too long._

_When I finally pushed him away I saw Leliana glaring at me with a mix of confusion, hurt, and mostly anger, written on her face. "Leliana-" Before I could finish she was storming through the gates of Denerim. I ran after her, not bothering to give Thomas any kind of explanation, but she ran all the way back to the camp._

"It sounds to me like the bard is over reacting." Morrigan said, once I finished telling my story. "I wish I could convince her of that." I said.

"Maybe by tomorrow she'll have calmed down enough to let you explain."

"I hope so." I pulled my blanket over myself and curled up to go to sleep. A few months ago Morrigan never would have let me share a tent with her, or care to listen to my problems. We had become close over time though, and I consider her to be my sister now.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning Morrigan and I got up before everyone else. Morrigan decided to start breakfast, and I decided to try and talk to Leliana again. The door of her tent had loosened, so I was able to pull it open and slip inside, closing the tent flap behind me. Leliana was in the corner, sharpening her dagger, which she hardly ever does. Before I could say anything she twirled the dagger in her hand and pointed the tip at me, "Get. Out."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain."

"What is there to explain? We ran into some guy that I've never heard of before and the first thing you do is kiss him."

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"And you didn't stop him!"

"I was in shock!"

"Who is he anyway?!"

I sank to my knees in front of her, gently removing the sharpened dagger from her hand, "He's one of my best friends, but that's all he is. Before my parents were killed, they always said how much they wanted me to marry him. And honestly, if Howe hadn't betrayed us, I probably would be engaged to him now."

"Do you love him? Have you ever loved him?"

"Yes, I love him, but in the way that I love my brother. Not in the way that I love you."

"You love me?"

_I said that out loud? _I wanted the first time I told her I loved her to be special, not in the middle of a fight. "Yes, I love you." I answered. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss my cheek, "I love you too. And I believe you about that boy."

"Good." I checked to make sure the tent flap was securely closed, then turned back to Leliana and pulled my shirt off. "What are you doing?" She asked, though I could tell she already knew. "I'm going to show you how much I love you." I answered anyway. She gave me a sly smile and reached for the button on my pants.


	3. Storage Closet

A/N this one is pretty short. It's just a quick idea I came up with. Also, if anyone has an idea for a one shot they'd like to see please let me know and I'll give you credit for the idea. And please review so I know if people want me to continue!

Anya's P.O.V.

"Get inside." I ordered, swinging open the door of a storage closet in the inn we were staying in. Earlier when we were about to set up camp, it started pouring down rain so we ran to the nearest inn we could find. There was one problem though, there had only been two rooms available so the girls had one and the boys had the other, which meant Leliana and I had no privacy. Just a few minutes ago, after Morrigan had had enough of us sharing longing glances across the room, she informed us of a storage closet near our room. Leliana and I left for it the second we could.

After Leliana entered the closet, I squeezed in after her. I closed the door and found the closet much smaller than I anticipated. No matter where we moved, Leliana and I were constantly pushed against each other. "It's not ideal," I finally said with a sigh, "But at least we have some privacy." Leliana smiled and pushed my back against the wall, "It's perfect." She kissed up and down my neck, eventually landing on a sweet spot. I moaned and reached for her waist.

She moved to kiss my lips and I decided to change positions so she was against the wall. Just as her back landed against the wall her head hit something with a thud. "Ow." She whined, rubbing the back of her head. "Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically. Leliana shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and rubbed the fabric between her index finger and thumb, "This shirt is really getting on my nervous though."

"I'll take care of that." I lifted the shirt over my head, smacking my hands on something hanging from the ceiling, "Ouch! Damnit!" "What happened?!" Leliana asked worriedly. "Nothing, I just smacked the crap out of my hands." She grabbed one of my hands between hers and kissed my knuckles where a bruise had started forming, "Better?" "Much. Now I just need to get rid of my pants." I unbuttoned my pants and kicked them off, "Now what are we to do about your clothes?"

She answered by quickly ripping them off and dropping them on top of mine. She then began kissing my neck, slowly moving down to my chest and then to my stomach, dropping to her knees as she went. She hooked her thumbs in the sides of my underwear and stopped. "Leliana..." I moaned, "Please..." She looked up at me innocently, "Please what, sweety?" "Leliana!" She chuckled lightly and pulled my underwear off, then trailed her fingers slowly down my thigh and to my calf. She grabbed my leg and brought it to rest on her shoulder.

My hands groped the wall for some kind of support and finally found a brick that was sticking out. I gripped it tightly the whole time and by the time Leliana was done my finger tips were bleeding. Leliana stood up and pulled my trembling body into her, "Are you ok?" I nodded, "I'm perfect, but I'm not sure how well I can walk right now." She laughed and kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you." I stood on my tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "I love you too." I bent down to grab my clothes, scrapping my cheek across a brick in the process, "Damn. It." I growled, clutching my cheek.

"Did you hurt yourself again?" Leliana asked, slipping her own clothes on. "Yes." I answered, "Let's never do this in a storage closet again." "Deal."

Once we were dressed we exited the closet, coming face to face with Alistair. His face turned red when he saw the state we were in. We both had sex hair, our clothes were barely on properly, and both of us had quite a few cuts and bruises. "Oh, um there you two are." He said awkwardly, "I was wondering what you two had gotten up to." "We were just enjoying each other's company... in private." Leliana said, grabbing my waist. Alistair turned an even darker shade of red, "I'm just going to... go to.. bed." He sped down the hall until he reached his room.

"We should get to bed too." Leliana released my waist and began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I was thinking," I started, reopening the closet door, "Maybe we could do it in a storage closet one more time." She smiled and pushed me back into the closet, closing the door behind her.


End file.
